implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape From Muluwheyo (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = January 2, 2013 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 40 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m200 million |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 102 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} Escape From Muluwheyo is a 2013 Margovyan action film directed by and produced by . It stars , , , , , , , , , , , and . Plot General Ulysses Mavatonga ( ) declares that he is the new president of Muluwheyo after the previous president died without naming a vice president to succeed him. Mavatonga immediately orders the detainment of all foreigners living in Muluwheyo with the exception of diplomatically accredited persons. In the capital Muluwheyo City, Thea Johnson ( ), an American tourist, is forcibly arrested by Muluwheyan Army soldiers and detained at the infamous Tin City National Penitentiary alongside other foreigners. Two more Americans, Cara Mason ( ) and Rosa Fiore ( ) arrive in Muluwheyo seemingly unaware of President Mavatonga's new policy on foreigners. They are passed through the airport without any problems but are immediately detained by Muluwheyan National Police as soon as they set foot outside the airport, which the Muluwheyan authorities call "legal Muluwheyan soil". Cara and Rosa are also brought to Tin City Penitentiary and end up sharing a cell with Thea. It is revealed that Cara and Rosa are actually working for a special and secret branch of the United Nations known only as "the Program" and that they had been sent to Muluwheyo to break Thea, who is also part of "the Program", out of prison. Thea then reveals that they also have to free another prisoner who has provided both Thea and the Program with valuable intel into Muluwheyo and President Mavatonga's plans for the country, a prisoner known only by the name of "Aaliyah" ( ). Life in Tin City Penitentiary is complicated by the arrival of Abdullah Abu Salah ( ), one of General Mavatonga's political enemies. Abu Salah immediately takes control of the penitentiary and allows all inmates, both male and female, to live as they please inside the prison as long as they swear obedience to him. Abu Salah picks up two enforcers to ensure his regime in the prison, Jose Barrett ( ) and Jason Digby ( ). Thea, Cara, Rosa, and Aaliyah attempt to escape from the prison two times: first, during the initial chaos of Abu Salah's takeover of the prison, and second, when Cara and Rosa pretend to have a falling-out for which the other prisoners demand a fight. The four women try to sneak out through one of the prison's tiny windows but their attempt is foiled by the other prisoners looking for Cara and Rosa and wanting them to fight. Cara and Rosa are eventually forced to fight each other in the middle of the prison's plaza but the fight is interrupted by an inspection by the prison's commandant, Colonel Idris Mavatonga ( ). Colonel Mavatonga reveals that he discovered that someone tried to escape from the prison and executes a prisoner whose cell is the one in which the women tried to escape right in front of the other prisoners. He then reminds Abu Salah that the latter holds power over the prison populace only because both the colonel and the president have allowed him to do so. Abu Salah and his cronies eventually discover the four women's plot to escape prison and demands that they join the plot or else he will rat them out to Colonel Mavatonga. Thea agrees to let Abu Salah and the others come with them because they will need the manpower to dig their way out of Tin City. Finally, the day of the escape comes, and Cara and Rosa tell the others to wait for the signal to be provided by someone from the outside. A burning car then crashes through the prison's gates, and Abu Salah takes this as the signal and begins his escape, along with his enforcers. The guards quickly turn their lights on the fleeing Abu Salah, who is shot in the shoulder and forced to surrender. Once the guards have left the area, however, the four women climb out of the tunnel and make their way to the coast of Muluwheyo, where a speedboat is waiting for them. Thea leaves to take Aaliyah to a safe place while Cara and Rosa receive instructions from "the Director" ( ) to return to Muluwheyo and meet up with another Program team inserted into the country. Cara and Rosa meet up in Port Smith with the Program "hit squad", composed of Canadians Karen Villegas ( ), Miriam Hannibal ( ), and Tonya Heaton ( ). The hit squad's mission in Muluwheyo is to track down and kill the Angolan arms dealer Miguel Dionisio ( ), whom the Program believes is supplying weapons to supporters of Abdullah Abu Salah. They don't know where Dionisio currently is hiding, but they believe that Abu Salah knows. Cara and Rosa lead the hit squad back into Tin City Penitentiary through the same tunnel that they used to escape and interrogate Abu Salah about Dionisio's whereabouts. Abu Salah reveals that Dionisio is camped out in a ranch in Muluwheyo's Broken Hill County, right on the border between Muluwheyo, Angola, and Namibia. After Aaliyah confirms Abu Salah's information, "the Director" authorizes the hit on Dionisio. Karen, Miriam, Tonya, Cara, Rosa, and Thea descend upon Dionisio's ranch in Broken Hill County and eliminate the arms dealer along with his private army and some of Abu Salah's die-hard supporters. The next day, President Mavatonga has lunch with "the Director", who tells Mavatonga that he has held up his end of the deal so now Mavatonga must hold up his. Mavatonga agrees, and the two toast to the bright future of Muluwheyo's continued integration into the greater world. Finally, back in Tin City, Colonel Mavatonga executes Abu Salah, Barrett, and Digby by hanging and displays their corpses from the gallows. Cast * as Cara Mason * as Rosa Fiore * as Thea Johnson * as "Aaliyah" * as General Ulysses Mavatonga, President of Muluwheyo * as Colonel Idris Mavatonga * as Abdullah Abu Salah * as Jose Barrett * as Jason Digby * as "The Director" * as Karen Villegas * as Miriam Hannibal * as Tonya Heaton * as Miguel Dionisio Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)